The present invention relates to large vehicles having independent suspensions, such as those which are typically used in military applications and in large municipal vehicles, such as fire trucks. In particular, the invention relates to a frame and independent suspension assembly which allows a vehicle to have better stability by lowering the center of gravity, better visibility because of the lower drivetain and lower hoodline, and greater ease of repair.
Military and other emergency vehicles must be designed to extremely demanding specifications. The vehicles must be capable of driving over or through obstacles that only a tactical or emergency operator would attempt. The vehicles must be able to endure corrosive, partially submerged and frequently dirty environments, such as standing water, chemicals or deep mud.
In addition, it is desirable for such vehicles to provide maximum forward visibility for the operator and maximum load carrying capacity. One step which has been taken in the design of heavy duty vehicles has been to utilize C-shaped channels as the main frame members. The use of two widely-spaced beams provides a space where of various engine, transmission and other essential components can be mounted. Making more space available along the center line of the vehicle frame allows heavy components to be more effectively mounted at a lower elevation which, in turn, lowers the vehicle""s center of gravity. Vehicles with low centers of gravity have improved stability. A lower center of gravity in a vehicle provides improved resistance to overturning as the vehicle traverses rough terrain or maneuvers around obstacles at high rates of speed. The improved visibility that results from a lowering of a vehicle""s drive train and hoodline allows for safer operation of the vehicle. The rough treatment to which military vehicles are exposed is severe. These vehicles are required to cary very heavy cargo over very rough terraine. In case of trouble, these vehicles need to be readily repairable so that they do not become stranded. While the present invention has particular application in the context of frame members which are C-shaped, the invention may be used with frame members having other shapes, such at tubular shapes (rounded and rectangular) and other structurally advantageous shapes.
The present invention provides a vehicle with a lower center of gravity, both with respect to vehicle components and with respect to cargo areas. These and other advantages are accomplished by using weldments which attach to and reach under the main frame members. The weldments include opposing side plates. Each side plate has two buttress-type end plates which support a main side plate member. The main side plate members are comprised of four generally rectilinerally oriented and integrally formed plates. Small buttress plates are used to define pockets for suspension components such as a suspension spring and shock absorber. The weldments may include a pocket for a sway bar bushing and an opening which allows a sway bar to pass through the pair of weldments. A non-contact spring guide may be mounted inside a suspension coil spring. The spring and spring guide are mounted between a lower control arm and a bearing plate carried by the front weldment of the present invention. The spring guide cooperates with a spring guide bushing, which is also carried by the bearing plate and which extends into the interior of the coil spring.
Each of the weldments of the present invention incorporates a bushing support which guides the passage of a modular sway bar through the weldment. The sway bar is comprised of a straight main torsion bar with splined ends. The splined ends are releasably gripped by arms on each side of the vehicle. The arms are connected to the wheel ends by vertical links. If the torsion bar or an arm or a link should become overstressed or damaged, any one of these components may be easily replaced, unlike prior U-shaped sway bars of unitary construction.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will be better understood upon a reading of the following specification, read together with the accompanying drawings, wherein: